Explosive crushes
by Starr Reku
Summary: Seifer and his long time crush, Starr Reku, won't admit that they like each other. they are constantly fighting and dont seem to get along. but when the they are sent on a SeeD mission 2gether can they get along to save the day? Chapter 2 is up!!
1. the fun begins...

A/N:: alrighty, this is my second fic and I would like to say that no characters except for Charm Dincht and Starr Reku belong to me. Charm is Zell's older sister and Starr happens to be a sorceress who captures the heart of Seifer. Ummm… Charm and Starr tend to gang up on Zell to play tricks so if ur a zell freak like I am, then please don't hurt me…  
  
Chapter 1  
"Look there he is," an excited Charm Dincht whispered to her BEST friend Starr Reku. "you got the stuff ready?"  
  
"Yeah, hold on a sec," Starr started pulling this and that out of her side bag. "yes found it!"  
  
"You found the stuff?"  
  
" What? Oh, umm, no. I found my lip gloss," Starr said, starting to apply the clear coat to her lips.  
  
"Will you hurry up?" Charm asked, starting to get annoyed. "he'll be in front of the fountain in a min."  
  
"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah," Starr answered pulling out a Nerf gun and and handing it to Charm. "let's just get this over with so that I can get up. I hate crouching like this." She pulled out a second gun.   
  
"Shh… here he comes," Charm said pointing to a boy moving towards the fountain. "ready? 1...2...3" Both girls jumped up and began firing at the blonde.  
  
"HEY!" the boy, who happened to be Zell Dincht, Charms younger brother by 1 year, yelled. "you're evil sis!!" Just then the girls appeared to run out of ammo. "Ha ha! You've got no more fire power!"  
  
"Oh, you think so, do you?" Charm replied slyly. She turned her head slightly to her left, causing Zell to do the same.  
  
"Eat Nerf balls sucker!" Starr replied to Zell.  
  
"Oh shit," Zell muttered as Starr began to unleash her fire power onto Zell. The force of the balls was enough to send Zell falling backwards in to the fountain. Starr walked up to Charm and blew across the top of her gun. Charm was trying her best to stop from falling over with laughter. Zell was embarrassed, but things got worse as Irvine, Selphie, Quistis, Rinoa, and Squall walked up.  
  
"What happened to you, Zell?" Irvine said, forcing himself to lean on Squall so that he didn't fall over laughing on the floor. Every member of the "Team" was laughing hysterically. Finally Starr walked over to Zell and gave him a hand up.  
  
"Sorry dude," she began. "but you're just too easy to hit."  
  
"Ha…ha…ha," Zell said feeling his face go red. "that was so funny."  
  
"Well whadya know?" came the all too familiar voice. "Reku finally got chicken-wuss to take a bath. We all know he needed it."  
  
"Well, Seifer," Starr turned around to face him. "it wouldn't hurt for you to take a shower more than once year, if you take them even that frequently." Everyone stood behind Starr, knowing how this was going to turn out. Whenever something like this went on, everyone is the entire Garden knew how it would turn out.  
  
"You trying to start something, Reku?"  
"Well, what do you think, Almasy? Oh, and are you ever gonna get it through your thick skull that my name is Starr, Sorceress Starr?"  
  
"OUTRAGEOUS!" came the voice of Fujin.  
  
"Yeah, what she meant was that you're stupid to take on Seifer, Ya' know," came Rajin's voice.  
  
"We'll see 'bout that," Starr said, the glitter gone from her eye. "meet me in the Training Area in ten min. And NO GF's. I want it to be fair on your part." And with that, Starr walked away, leading the "Team" to follow.  
  
A/N:: well, there's the first chapter. Please read and review. 


	2. part 1-preperations

A/N:: hey, took me a while to finally load this up due to system failier. umm... i revised my story according to a suggestion made by  
some dude named mAI. thanks for the help. forgot to mention this earlier, but this takes place after the defeat of sorceress ultecima (sorry if i spelled it wrong, i dont have the spelling in front of me), and seifer is allowed back into garden allowed with rajin and fuijin. if any couldnt tell, im starr and charm is also my creation. if you want to use them, send me an email @ scoobysnack4u13@aol.com. now, on with the story!  
chapter 2/ part one:preporations  
  
Starr walked back to her dorm wich was located across from charms. she was still fuming about how seifer always acts, and even though she plays tricks on her friends (mostly Zell that is), she was pissed that seifer thought he could do the same thing. that was one thing that pissed her off more the anything else.  
  
"You still pissed, huh?" charm asked. instead of giving charm an answer, starr gave her a look that said 'why do you even bother asking, you know the answer'. "i'll take that as a yes," charm stopped at her dorm door and pulled out her card key. Starr did the same and swiped it through the lock. she heard her door open with a smal click.  
  
"this time will be the last time," starr muttered under her breath. Charm studied her friends face. she saw a hatred, but she also saw a... glimmer? charm wasn't sure why there was a glimmer, but she was sure that in time, starr would tell her what was going on.  
  
"i guess you'd better get ready, starr," charm said breaking the slilence that had settled over the two. "want me to wait for you?" starr nodded her head but didn't turn around. she then pushed open her door and walked into her dorm.   
  
she walked over to her closet and pulled out 3 weapons. daggers, her 'heaven's charm' and her Euqlize (A/N: if you know the proper spelling, drop me a line) gloves, and walked over to her bed and plopped down. she put on her gloves, attached her dagger holders to her legs (think laura croft holsters), and attached the 'heaven's charm to her belt. but before she did she opened it up. extending the rod to full size, she examined the slim green handle. she the inspected both blades at each tip, making sure they were as sharp as ever. knowing that seifer used a gunblade, she figured that her 'havean's charm' was the best choice.  
  
shaking her head, she strapped on her rod, but suddenly remembered somthing. she quickly removed her 'heaven's charm' and set it on her bed. she then kneeled and reached under it. she pulled out a black box and carefully set it on her bed. she remove the lid reveling a sword in a leather sheath. she picked it up out of the box and slid her hand on the handle. she had forgotten that she had it. she took off the sheath and raised the sword, the blades metal glimmering slightly in the light. she quickly through the strap around her back and put away the box. then she replaced the sword. she stood up and walked to the door. smiling to herself she pushed open the door and walkd towards the waiting charm...  
  
A/N:: kinda cliff hanger, i think. well anyhow, i wanted to make it a 2 part chapter so ill get part 2 up when i get the chance.  
  
~starr~ 


End file.
